Everlasting
by Jehran Consuela
Summary: A baby with a past that is s dramatic, yet the child has no idea of her past. Among all this confusion, she has a friend to help her out, a boy the very same age. Eventually the girl's past unravels and she is forced to her original place in life, but i


Hey all! This is a chapter by chapter fiction! Now, Those of you who know me, Kitty bo, you know that when I say I will NOT finish this fic unless there are reviews, you know I mean it. If you do not familiar with me, Kitty bo, look up Kitty bo and you will see some of the fics I have ended. I need not kid you, I will stop the fic if there are not enough reviews, and therefore, if you like this story, and want the next chapter up quick, motivate me with reviews, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update, and the bigger chance that I will finish the fiction. Now, read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Now seriously, do you really think I own CCS? I mean, if I owned CCS, wouldn't I be making books and be earning money off of those books, rather than writing a fiction that I do not get diddly squat for, well, besides the happiness of writing a good fiction, lol.  
  
Pre-view was included when you checked this, you ain't getting any more input on this fic, it would ruin my plot!  
  
KN: Kitty Notes  
  
(the 1st and 2nd letter of the person's name and then)POV: Point of view, you should all know what this means, lol  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ : Change of scene, or change of where we are, you'll see what I mean  
  
(The 1st and 2nd letter of the person's name and then)DR: That person's daydream or dream  
  
Now, I will add my thank-you's at the top of this..Well, I'd put them here.IF THERE WAS ANY!!! No, I'm not mad.lol  
  
Here we go!  
  
The forest enclosed a young woman with its many shades of green. Walking, she was wandering towards something.She did not know what, but she was walking to it all the same. A loud scream in the distance sounded and her pace grew faster. For some odd reason that cannot be explained, she seemed to know that running was indeed needed, or something awful would happen. The forest began to diminish. Light strew through the trees and she came upon a clearing. Her mouth gaped. In the far distance was a mansion, rather, a castle. She looked around as she ran towards the castle.  
  
A small pond was a small distance from where she was running, a deer was drinking from its cool waters. The shimmer emitted off the pond enveloped her. She stopped and stared at the cool clear waters. The deer shot its head up and looked in the direction of the castle. It made a loud noise and then it shot off, stomping it's feet harshly on the ground below, emitting a thunder-like sound. The women suddenly did not want to be in this place.  
  
She then began to run towards the castle even faster. It seemed as though she needed to hurry, she needed to do something, but what? Another scream emitted from the castle. Her pace quickened. She tripped on a stone that was stuck in the rich earth. She plummeted to the ground and then she got up quickly. Stumbling somewhat, she ran yet again, even faster than before. One short horrendous and pain filled scream sounded. She stopped running and stood still, mortified. All was quiet.  
  
What had happened, she could not have known, and she would never probably know. But the reality of her situation came to her as a woman on a silver colored horse came rushing from the castle towards her. The women on the horse stopped. She seemed to smile, and then she turned.  
  
A large bloody mark on the woman was revealed as she turned. The horse was hurt as well, three small bloody holes that looked like that made from an arrow. A white bundle was thrown from her horse. The women ran towards it, aware that something strange had just happened.  
  
The bundle twisted a little and rolled somewhat over. She walked up to the small bundle, a gurgle-like noise escaped from the bundle of blankets. She then knelt down in front of the small bundle, it moved a little and rolled a little yet again. She then poked the bundle, as she drew her hand back; a small giggle-like noise escaped it. She knew what it was, but why?  
  
She then unfolded the bundle. She peeled the blankets away from the thing that sat in the middle. A small infant lay in the blankets and a warm feeling spread throughout the woman's body. She smiled warmly. The questions filled her head again, why? She wrapped the baby in the blankets and only allowed the head to poke out. She looked towards the castle, many things crossed her mind.  
  
She wanted to take the baby back, clearly the baby was royalty and she would get in a load of trouble if she took the child. After some thought, she decided to take the baby back, she walked towards the castle. As she did this, a scream came from the castle yet again, a blood curling scream. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
The woman looked in the direction that the lady on the horse had gone. The horse was swaying as if it was to fall, and the lady was on the ground. The woman's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. The lady had died, and the horse was dying. What was going on? The woman looked yet again at the castle. Something flew out of one of the expensive windows, it looked like a person. The woman had had enough. Definitely something was wrong, and she knew she must run, run before whatever was happening there, happened to her.  
  
The woman turned around, she ran as fast as her legs could take her, she stared at her feet to make sure she would not trip. Branches scraped against her and caught her clothes. One branch ripped her elegant dress' sleeve. She kept running. She ran in fear, in fear for her life.In fear for the child's life.  
  
She was just about through the forest when she heard a man's voice. She stopped abruptly. Fear enveloped her.  
  
"Where did Amelia go?"  
  
One of the men asked with his American accent.  
  
"I saw her dead; she is no concern of ours."  
  
Replied another who possessed no accent that she could tell of.  
  
"Did she have the kid?"  
  
Asked the man with the American accent.  
  
"No, I did not see the child."  
  
Replied the man.  
  
"Well, then why are we here?"  
  
"Because I saw the woman drop the child, and another lady pick it up. I am sure that the lady took the child in here, where else would she run?"  
  
Replied the man. The footsteps came closer. Fear enveloped her again, she knew what was likely to happen to her if the child was royalty. She would surely be decapitated as long as she was on this foreign land.  
  
"What did you do with the Queen's body?"  
  
Asked one of the men.  
  
"Nothing just yet."  
  
The woman's eyes widened in fear, they were after the child, the small little bundle that rested in her arms. She knew, if the child decided to cry, that was it, she would be found. But she couldn't just abandon the child. She knew she had to do something. A rock that was resting in it's place on the ground nestled next to her. She picked up the rock, she would throw it. She shifted the baby to her other arm, and then she chucked the stone with all her might. It landed behind then men with a loud thump. The men turned around.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think she is behind us."  
  
"What a tricky woman,"  
  
She then heard them run towards where she threw the stone. She then turned and ran. It wasn't much farther until she would come upon a fence, which she would jump. The fence was the only thing showing the boundary of the two kingdoms. The forest's green dome started to diminish. She came upon the small clearing, in which there was a metal fence. She ran faster, she was almost into her own kingdom, her own home land.  
  
She climbed over the fence with great difficulty. She sighed deeply, she was home, all was well.Or was it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"Father!"  
  
Called the young woman as she rushed into a large courtyard. Her father was sitting on a padded seat. Her father smiled and turned his head. His smile then faded as deep creases in his forehead appeared.  
  
"What have you done to your dress?!"  
  
He shouted in horror. The lady sighed deeply.  
  
"Father.It's hard to explain."  
  
Her father stared at her blankly.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
He asked in a forceful, demanding voice.  
  
"I."  
  
"Have you been in the Calestine Kingdom again?!"  
  
He asked with his voice full of rage. The lady looked down.  
  
"I strictly forbade you to go there!"  
  
He shouted angrily. The lady looked at her feet again.  
  
"Deserai! (KN: it's pronounced Des-er-ray) What am I to do with you?!"  
  
He shouted again. Deserai shook her head.  
  
"Father! Listen to me!!!"  
  
She screamed in a shrill voice. Her father glared at her.  
  
"Father.I went there, yes, but I had a perfectly good reason!"  
  
Her father's creases deepened.  
  
"There are no excuses, you deliberately disobeyed me!"  
  
Deserai looked at her feet yet again. Tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Father.I went there because I sensed something was wrong."  
  
She said quiet and calmly. The tears quietly slid down her cheeks. Her father just stared at her.  
  
"Father, I went there.To their castle.To their palace.And-"  
  
Her father cut her off.  
  
"You went to the palace?"  
  
He said gruffly, rage still present in his voice and on his face.  
  
"Yes.They were having a feud of some sort.And a woman, who was hurt in her side escaped from the palace.I was hearing screams, it wasn't good."  
  
Her father's face softened.  
  
"The woman on the horse, the one who was injured, she smiled at me and threw this at me.This child."  
  
Deserai finished as she held out the baby. Her father's eyes widened.  
  
"Who's child is it?"  
  
"The Queens."  
  
Her father's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Father.Can I raise the child.Since its mother is no longer alive.?"  
  
Her father sighed deeply. He then walked up to the baby. It gurgled and then smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Said her father. Deserai squealed.  
  
"Now.About your dress."  
  
"I can fix it."  
  
"Yes, well, go on back into the palace."  
  
Said her father. (KN: Deserai is a princess)  
  
Deserai gleefully went into the palace as she stared at the happy baby making the gurgle noises. She smiled.  
  
"I'm your new mommy.I don't know about your real mommy.But for now, I am mommy!"  
  
She said to the baby who smiled and stared back at her with its babyish bright blue eyes. She grinned.  
  
"I'll take good care of you, and you will be raised as if you were my actual daughter! You'll get to be the heir to the throne, cool huh?"  
  
She said to the baby as she walked down the hall. The baby cooed then it yawned. A small yawn that make Deserai smile, a yawn that would make anyone smile because of the sheer cuteness. Deserai knew from that point in time and on, she loved thins parent thing, and she always would.But now, she needed a husband.Maybe her boyfriend?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A more adult Deserai walked down the halls. Her toddler followed her. Her husband, Derrick, was taking care of business matters and her parents were off on a business trip of some sort. Deserai's little daughter skipped happily behind her mother.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Said the toddler. Deserai smiled, how wonderful it was to be called mom.  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"When can we see daddy?"  
  
Asked the little toddler. The child's bright emerald eyes formed into a sad puppy dog face, Deserai smiled.  
  
"Well, daddy is very busy right now, you know that."  
  
"Yeah.But I wanna see daddy!"  
  
She pleaded as she jutted out her bottom lip. Deserai giggled.  
  
"Well, maybe soon."  
  
She said while thinking.  
  
"How about we go visit your little friend in the neighboring Kingdom?"  
  
Asked Deserai, desperate to change her daughter's attention.  
  
"Oh mommy! Could we?!"  
  
She shouted gleefully. Deserai smiled.  
  
"Of coarse, common, let's get prepared."  
  
Deserai and her daughter walked down the hallway towards the front gate where they would board a carriage to take them to the Munstine Kingdom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The carriage pulled into the front area. Deserai came off first, elegantly making her way to the opening. Deserai's daughter leaped from the carriage and ran up to the gate.  
  
"Slow down."  
  
Said Deserai to her daughter. Her daughter giggled and then took her place at her mother's side. When they entered, A cheerful friend of the family smiled.  
  
"Hello dear Deserai, I see you've brought little Sakura with you as well."  
  
Deserai smiled. Sakura jumped up and down.  
  
"Where is Syaoran?!"  
  
She said loudly, repeating the phrase over and over again until the lady answered her.  
  
"Syaoran is in his room, you may go see him."  
  
Sakura grinned and then rushed towards the hall that Syaoran's room would be in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran!!! Open up!!!"  
  
Shouted Sakura through the door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He said cockily in his sweet little 5 year old voice.  
  
"Syaoran!!! Common!!!!"  
  
Shouted Sakura desperately.  
  
"Who is it then?"  
  
He asked dumbly. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Syaoran! You know who dis is, now unlock yur door and lemme in!"  
  
"Oh fine!"  
  
A large plop on the floor could be heard through the door. The door slowly opened.  
  
"Syaoran! Aren't you glad to see me!?"  
  
Sakura asked happily. Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Coarse!"  
  
He said.  
  
"I jus thought I wuld play a game, dats all."  
  
Sakura put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sure sure, yeah yeah, common, let's play house!!!"  
  
She shouted happily as she entered his room. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Not again!"  
  
He pleaded. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Yep, again, your da daddy, and I am da mommy, and."  
  
Sakura looked around.  
  
"And.What can be da baby?"  
  
She asked. Syaoran shrugged and picked up his wooden carriage.  
  
"This?"  
  
He asked. Sakura giggled.  
  
"It will work."  
  
She said.  
  
"But, you ave to ask me to marry you!"  
  
She said as she giggled loudly. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He said.  
  
"Now, get on yur knee and say 'Sakura, iyl you marry me?"  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Okay, Sakura De'more, will you marry me?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"Are you pretending?"  
  
Asked Sakura in alarm. Syaoran stood up. He then grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sakura.When we get older.Would you marry me?"  
  
He asked. Sakura's face lit up. She then grinned.  
  
"Your so weird! But yeah, I will!"  
  
She said happily. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Let's go tell our mommy's the promise we made!!"  
  
Shouted Sakura. Syaoran groaned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Betause, you needa tell yur mommys when yur gunna marry."  
  
She said in a matter-of-factly voice. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Mommy!!!"  
  
Screamed Sakura and Syaoran as they came storming down the steps.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Said Sakura. Syaoran tugged on his mother's dress.  
  
"Guess what?!"  
  
Siad Sakura happily. Syaoran grinned.  
  
"What dear?"  
  
Asked Deserai.  
  
"Syaoran and I-"  
  
Syaoran cut her off.  
  
"We promised to marry when we are older."  
  
He said dryly. The two mothers exchanged glances.  
  
"Awww!"  
  
Exclaimed Deserai.  
  
The two kids then ran back up the steps, tripping eachother so that they each could make it to the top first.  
  
Deserai beamed.  
  
"They are such sweet children."  
  
She said. Syaoran's mother nodded.  
  
"It's a pleasure having those too such good friends, sister-in-law."  
  
Said Syaoran's mother in a joking manor. They both giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Upstairs, Syaoran and Sakura were having a funny face contest, whoever won, got to pick the next game.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for this chapter, sort of short, but there was a lot of writing at the beginning, and I thought this was a good place to stop. Please R&R like always, you know the more reviews I get, the faster I update, so seriously, review.  
  
Anyhow, feel free to e-mail me @ DnQn13@aol.com or im me at Kitten Lover106  
  
That's all for now!  
  
Bye!  
  
~Kit 


End file.
